Facility-45
by Swift Bolt99
Summary: After narrowly being saved from a heist gone wrong, Selina Kyle heads out of town on the first assignment of her new gig...To investigate an incident at a Wayne Enterprises blacksite. This is my sequel to Bruce and Selina Go to Washington (by me) and Dangerous Obsessions by Fanwriter83. Rating changed from M to T due to some second thoughts about the rating.
1. Chapter 1

AN. This is a Selina centric story. Bruce Wayne will have a scene at the very end.

Chapter One

Gotham City

Six months after the events of Dangerous Obsessions

8:00PM

The side door of the nightclub was opened and Selina Kyle was unceremoniously thrown out into the alley. The two thugs that threw her through the door followed and forced her back to her knees as she tried to get up. Two more men quickly joined

"Humph, It looks like you're out of lives kitty cat," one of the thugs said.

"Stow it. This is the part where I do the talking," his boss declared then looked down at Selina. He was a big guy who went by the name of Sylvester, the club owner and the guy standing next to him was Scotty, the club manager.

"So you're the one who has been stealing the profits from my club?"

"If your safe wasn't so easy to get into, maybe your profits wouldn't be so easy to steal."

Enraged by her retort, Sylvester delivered a hard slap to her face. Selina took the hit like a champ and didn't shed a single tear.

"This is the end of the line for you, Cat. Your death tonight will serve as a message to all of your fellow gutter trash brats not to mess with my business. In fact you will have a sign around your neck that will state that message loud and clear," Sylvester said then pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Selina's forehead. "Any last words?" Selina took notice of the red dot that suddenly appeared on his head.

"Uh, I think something just landed between your eyes."

"What are you-,"

The next thing Selina saw was Sylvester's head snapping back and the pistol falling from his hand as he fell to the ground Three more shots followed in quick succession and Scotty and the thugs restraining her fell too. Selina spun around and saw four figures emerging from behind the trash piles and walking towards her, sweeping the area as they approached.

All black attire, tactical gear, facemasks, helmets with those ominus red glowing infrared night vision googles, M-23 assault rifles and black American flag and unit patches on their right sleeves. Yep, there was no mistaking who these men were and who sent them.

"Nice timing fellas."

"Are you alright?" the team leader asked.

"Yeah, so does the Ice Queen have a job for me or what? It's been a while since I signed the dotted line at the five sided foxhole."

"Affirmative, let's go. We got a jet waiting for you at Marvin."

Once in the up-armored Chevy Suburban and on the move, the team leader and his men lowered their masks. "I am Major Reddington, U.S. Army. Nice to meet you, Selina."

"Same here. I saw the footage of your raid on that warehouse by the docks when I was at the Pentagon on the day I joined. Good job saving those girls."

"Thanks, we took out twenty-seven men in total and I personally gave the ringleader five to the chest and one to the head after my team got the girls to safety. His name was Officer Obrien."

"Dirty cops, the GCPD is full of them. But there is one I do have a small modicum of respect for."

"Ah yes, Detective James Gordon. I hear he has finally returned to the force."

"Yay," Selina replied in a dismissive tone.

With nothing else to talk about, Selina just sat back and focused on enjoying the ride with her rescuers from Division Nineteen.

Once they reached Marvin Air Force Base, Selina boarded the waiting Gulfstream G-650 and was off to her first assignment as a Division Nineteen operator.

When the pilot asked if she wanted to know where she was going, she told him to let it be a surprise.

Shortly after takeoff, Selina reached for the two bags in the compartment above her, one was labeled attire and the other one said gear and weapons. The first one consisted of her unit issued battle dress uniform consisting of all black boots, pants and a jacket that looked like more polished versions of what she was already wearing, the only difference was her BDU jacket had a black American flag patch sewed onto it. After changing in the restroom, she returned to the cabin to perform a pre-mission check of her gear and weapons. She would check them again before landing too.

Satisfied that everything was good to go, Selina went to lay on the couch and stare up at the ceiling. As much as she would've loved for Bruce to be along on this trip, she couldn't deny that there was something special about having an entire plane to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luke Air Force Base, Arizona

10:00AM

"Well here comes her plane, little sis, Sandra said as she and her sister, Agent Ashley Hayes of the FBI watched as the Gulfstream touched down on the runway.

"I hope Selina isn't jetlagged because we got a very serious situation on our hands," Ashley replied then adjusted her sunglasses.

"Oh I'm sure she's primed for action, Ashley."

"Yeah. And thanks for saving her from that situation in the alley last night. But did your men really have to shoot the club manager too.

"He was willing to stand by and watch Selina get her head blown off, so he was just as bad as the rest of them."

"If I was in your place on the comms last night, I would've ordered the team to drop the fatass holding the gun to her head and the two guys holding her down. I bet the manager would've bolted back into the club if you gave him the chance."

"You know how my guys are, once they get a bead on you, lights out forever."

"Our shooters are top notch too. Some of them are even former military. I bet a shooting match between our guys and yours would probably end in a tie."

"Hmm, hard to say since with the exception of your director and the other federal agents like yourself assigned to this unit under dual employment status, the rest of the FBI doesn't even know we exist."

A few seconds later, the plane came to a stop on the tarmac in front of them.

"Showtime," Ashley said as the cabin door opened. Selina stepped out dressed in full tactical gear and carrying a duffle bag. She looked down the ladder and smiled at the two individuals waiting for her.

"Ashley, Sandra."

"Hey, Selina," they replied in unison.

"Instead of walking, Selina opted to hop the railing and slide down hoping it would make her arrival more stylish. Ashley was just to compliment her on her landing, but she was cut off when Selina rushed her for a hug.

"It's been quite a while, Ashley. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, my number one cat. Pretty good, and Agent George Anderson is now Special Agent George Anderson. Selina took a step back to absorb the news.

"Wait a minute, my step-brother got promoted and he didn't even tell me. Okay, once we're done with the business in this… what state am I in anyway?"

"Arizona, Selina and welcome to Luke Air Force Base. Notice anything new about me?"

Selina studied Sandra for a moment. She was still wearing the same Army multicam uniform when she Ashley, and Bruce joined her for lunch at the Pentagon during their vacation in DC, and judging by the unit badge below her American flag patch, she was still assigned to the Military District of Washington DC. Then she noticed the new rank tab that was now in place of the eagle insignia. It consisted of a single star.

"Well, well, Brigadier General Sandra Hayes. Congrats."

"Thank you, Selina. Now we got to head over to the ops center because we got some serious work to do."

"To the SUV then," Selina said then the trio headed towards the waiting Chevy suburban. Ashley, is George still at the Minneapolis field office?"

"Yes."

"After this op, I am going to call him and have a word about this indiscretion."

"Go easy on him when you do, Cat. He probably forgot to send you the memo before he got caught up the party Team M threw to celebrate."

"Yet he found the time to tell you," Selina replied before hopping into the vehicle. Ashely took the wheel and Sandra choose shotgun.

"So do u want to be briefed now or at the spot?" Sandra asked.

"I'll wait till we get to the spot. Tell me a little about this base."

"This is the primary training ground for F-16 and F-35 pilots. Though it's starting to become more F-35 centric since they'll be replacing the F-16s as they become more available. There's a nice big row of them on your left. Have a look."

Selina looked out her window and saw dozens of fighters parked under a set of awnings.

"Cool looking planes."

"That would be understatement, Selina. The F-35 is the pinnacle of strike fighters. So how are things between you and Bruce?"

"We've had our ups and downs, but we're still cool. As in together if that's what you're wondering. He's out of the country right now, globetrotting with Alfred. Whatever that means."

"It's just a fancy word for traveling, Selina. The latest satellite feeds puts them in the Himalayas. I also got guys on the ground watching over them from the shadows and in place at the other stops on Bruce's travel log."

"I got a pretty good idea on how you got that, but I am not going to ask."

"It was a really no brainer. By the way, you took a big risk trying to rob that club last night."

"Surplus income, General."

"If you get through this op, you will be rewarded with a hefty check I assure you."

"A rich cat is a happy cat," Selina replied then Ashley made a sharp left before coming to a stop in front of the HQ building. A guard was already holding the door open for them.

A few minutes later, they walked into the operations room. Selina noticed that half of the consoles were already being manned by Sandra's people while the rest were manned by Air Force officers dressed in either Air Battle Uniforms or green flight suits. One of the ABU wearing officers, a Major General by the looks of it and a Division Nineteen operative approached them.

"General Hayes. All personnel not authorized for this operation have cleared the room."

"Thank you, sir. Selina Kyle this is Major General Duggan, the base commander."

"So you're the new operative she has told me about?"

"Yep and this my first assignment," Selina replied after shaking his hand.

"Well happy hunting once you get into the field."

"Thanks," Selina replied then Duggan turned back to Sandra. "This room along with all assets on this base are now yours."

"Thank you," Sandra said then Duggan turned and left the room.

"Why did he just relinquish control of this base to you, Sandra?" Agent Hayes asked.

"As the head of Division Nineteen, I operate under presidential authority. Any base we happen to run an operation out of becomes our base. I told Selina that on the last day of her training. I saved this little piece of info as a surprise for you, little sis."

"Well consider me surprised."

"Colonel Calvin, are we set?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Right this way, Selina," Sandra said then they headed over to one of the flatscreens where Selina hopped into one of the chairs. Ashley sat in the one next to her. Sandra picked up the clicker and brought up the Image of what appeared to be a desolate airport for small planes.

"This is Facility Forty-Five. A top secret research facility located forty miles east of Glendale. Wayne Enterprises and the DOD conduct many secret joint projects here, but last night at approximately twenty-two thirty local time, something went wrong." Sandra moved the mouse over to an audio file at the bottom of the screen and pressed play.

"The specimens are lose, the specimens are lose. Security teams are getting slaughtered. The things are spreading like wildfire. Lockdown protocol initiated. I repeat, lockdown protocol initi-."

"That was all we got. When attempts to reestablish communications with the facility failed, we sent in a team of Army Rangers to investigate the incident and rescue any survivors. They never made it back to the surface."

"Wayne Enterprises, secret projects. This sounds a lot like Indian Hill, with the creepy factor upped by twenty," Selina commented.

"But this time, you will be going in much more prepared," Ashley said.

"Agent Kyle, your mission is to get in there and find out what the hell happened and rescue any survivors. We will be monitoring your progress VIA helmet cam."

"Got it, Sandra. But didn't the Rangers have headcams too?"

"They did, but there was some mysterious interference with the feeds before we lost them."

"Hmm, this is definitely going to be more creepier than Indian Hill. But nothing I can't handle."

"That's the spirt, Selina," Ashley said.

"So how will I be getting in there?"

"You'll hitch a ride on the Pave Hawk waiting outside. Once you're on the ground, I'll guide you to the entry point where you'll enter the access code."

"Got it. Just out of curiosity Ashley, why aren't you coming along for the fun? You're part of this unit too."

"True, but Director Grey wanted me in a supervisory role for this op. Whenever the U.S. military conducts an op on home soil, somebody from a domestic agency has to be around to verify that everything was done by the book. Even units that don't exist need supervision."

"Humph, like hell we do," Sandra replied.

"Interesting. Well, time to gear up."

With that, Selina set her bag on a nearby table and unzipped it. She pulled out her M9 Beretta, checked it, loaded it than stuffed into the holster on her thigh then she pulled out her two favorite guns. A FN-P90 personal defense weapon and an F-2000 assault rifle.

"Since I am once again dropping into the super unknown, the F-2000 will be weapon of choice for this mission," Selina said then proceeded to take it apart to inspect its parts. She checked all of her weapons on the plane twice, but Sandra taught her to always check her weapons three times before a mission.

Satisfied, she put it back together then stuffed a magazine in the chamber and eight more in her lower vest pockets. Next up was the thirty millimeter grenade rounds for the underbarrel launcher. She pulled out six of them and put one of them in the launcher and the rest in her upper vest pockets. She also had a couple of nine-bangers too.

After checking her helmet cam and making sure her knee and elbow pads were on tight, she put her helmet on and said she was good to go.

"Before you set out Selina, I have one more thing to give you." Sandra said then told Calvin to bring the bag over.

"What is it?"

"Remember that thing you test fired at Aberden?"

"You mean that Black Lancer Railgun?"

"Yep, and today's your lucky day," Sandra replied as she unzipped it. All of your recommendations were included in the final product. Just keep it in the case until you need it. Hopefully you won't have to use it."

"We shall see."

With the Black Lancer case on her back, Selina picked up her rifle and headed out to the chopper.

AN. If you're wondering how Selina ended up with a step-brother, look back to the Rightful Wayne Heir by Fanwriter83.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Pave Hawk helicopter

On route to Facility-45

Selina was sitting alone in the back gazing out at the desert below. She was not only deep in thought about the upcoming mission, she was also thinking about Bruce.

"I wonder where he is now, I sure hope he and Alfred are enjoying themselves," She thought to herself.

"Two minutes out, Agent Kyle," the pilot, 1st Lieutenant Eversman said.

"Copy," Selina replied.

She couldn't help but find her new title a bit strange. She was once a lowly street thief who would never go anywhere beyond Gotham. Then she met a certain billionaire on some ill-fated night, went on a string of adventures and misadventures with him, then came that whole mess with Thomas and the Court of Owls. But through that, she befriended an FBI agent and a U.S. Army Colonel who was now a Brigadier General, and she was now working for her.

"One minute."

"Copy."

The time for action was near, meaning she had to put all rosy thoughts of Bruce Wayne aside. What kind of super freaky stuff she was going to encounter this time around.

Once the helicopter arrived over the airport, Eversman put it into hover and the crew chief set the rope.

"Go, go," the crew chief shouted then Selina grabbed onto the rope for her trip to the ground. After the smooth descent, Selina grabbed her radio as the chopper flew away after dropping the rope.

"Cat Zero-One to Command, I am on the ground."

"Copy, Cat Zero-One. Proceed towards the tan colored hangar with the green roof. It has a downward ramp that will take you to the entrance of the actual facility," General Hayes said.

"Got it." Selina spotted the hangar off in the distance to her left then went forward with her rifle ready. "Command have you made any additional attempts to contact the people within the facility since my departure?"

"We tried calling several times, but got nothing. An advance team is already in position at the entrance. They'll get you in and remain there to cover your exit if you need help."

"Copy, General."

A gust of wind swept through the area as Selina continued her advance. The only thing she stopped for was to check the corners of the buildings she was passing.

"Checking corners, not sticking too close to the walls, Cat is moving just like I trained her to," Sandra commented as she watched her progress on the screen then looked over to Ashley and noticed the look of concern on her face. "Selina will be fine, little sis."

"As her stepmother, I can't help but to worry. I would be more at ease if I was in the field with her."

"We both care for Selina, but this is one of those moments where she has to stand on her own. It will help to make her a stronger person and operator."

Three minutes later, Selina rounded another corner and spotted the entrance. She could make out a group of twenty-four men standing around six black joint light tactical vehicles mounted with heavy weapons ranging from MK-19 grenade launchers to TOW anti-tank missiles. One of the men was already waving her over. After making a quick check of her surroundings, she ran over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hello again, Agent Kyle," a familiar voice said. It was that of Major Reddington, the leader of the team that saved her in Gotham last night and this time he and his men were packing more serious heat than M-23s. Reddington was holding a Black Lancer railgun and the rest of his men were either packing the same or M-249 SAWs

"Expecting trouble, Major?"

"Given the nature of this situation, the Ice Queen decided to outfit us with enough firepower to take out a city block. Anyway, here is the access code," Reddington replied then pulled it out of his vest pocket and gave it to her. "Happy hunting."

"Thanks. And if I happen to come running back up here with a horde of monsters or superfreaks on my ass, please remember to shoot them and not me."

"The Ice Queen would take our heads if we made such a mistake," Reddington replied then Selina went down the ramp.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a lucky day," Selina thought to herself referring to the fact that she wasn't the only one to get a railgun.

Upon reacting the door, she entered the code on the nearby panel then stepped back with her F-2000 at the ready as it opened. She had no doubt that the team above her was also at the ready. She had expected to meet them right in front of the door, but taking the high ground made much more sense. That's what the rooftops of Gotham were to her, high ground.

Fifteen boring seconds later, the doors finally opened and Selina saw nothing but darkness.

"Ice Queen, this is Cat Zero-One. I am entering the facility."

"Copy that, be careful in there."

"Roger. And if we're lucky enough to clear this facility, you should look into getting a door for it that doesn't take fifteen seconds to open."

"I'll take that under advisement, Cat."

AN. SAW stands for Squad Automatic Weapon. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Twenty minutes later, Selina was still walking through the facility without encountering a single person…or specimen as the things behind this incident were referred to on the recorded distress call.

"Command, still with me?" she asked into her headset.

"Affirmative, Cat Zero-One. Just keep going. You're about to come up on the last known position of our Ranger team," General Hayes said

"Copy, I'm about to make a right into the next hall."

Selina rounded the corner and continued down the hall until she came upon a gruesome sight. Multiple bodies including those of the Ranger team, what was left of them along with a pool of blood on the floor and bloody streaks on the walls along with numerous shell casings from the M4-A1s of the fallen soldiers.

"Ice Queen, Athena, I regret to inform you that the Ranger team you sent in was wiped out. Whatever came at these men tore them apart. But judging by the amount of shell casings, they put up a good fight."

"All ten men KIA? Sandra asked.

"Affirmative," Selina replied in a depressed tone."

"Understood, collect their tags so we can have something to give to their families then continue on. We still need to figure out how bad this breach is before deciding on the next course of action."

"Copy that."

Given the amount of blood present, there was no way to step around it. The idea of walking through blood disgusted her greatly. But in the end, she swallowed her disgust and got on with the task.

Some of the tags were found around the necks of the men, a few were found on the blood soaked floor. Selina would've wiped them off but she didn't have any wet naps with her. She made a mental note to bring some along on the next mission. But she did have some medium sized plastic bags in one of her side pouches, so she pulled one out and dropped the tags in.

"Dog-tags retrieved, moving on."

"Copy," Sandra replied.

Shortly after getting back on the move, Selina began to hear footsteps, but they didn't sound like human footsteps. Her cat senses told her to raise her rifle and get ready.

"Ice Queen, Athena, I think I'm about to have some company."

"We can hear the footsteps over the radio too, Cat Zero-One," Ashley said.

After making several more steps, the source behind them revealed itself five meters down the hall from Selina. A creature that looked like some big ugly insect, but not like one she ever saw. She could hear her cat senses whispering two words in her mind, threat and shoot.

The creature hissed and charged forward as Selina unleashed a burst from her F-2000. The rounds struck the creature in the face but all they did was slow it down a little. Selina fired off another burst that was slightly longer, same result. The creature hissed again and just when it was about to lunge at her, Selina side-stepped the attack and repositioned herself a few meters behind the creature as it shook its head and roared in anger at its failure after landing in her previous spot.

"Hey ugly, over here," Selina shouted with her gun still trained on it. The creature spun around to face her and was greeted by a forty millimeter round to the face that blew it to bits. Selina smiled in satisfaction as she reloaded her underbarrel launcher. "Cat Zero-One here, target destroyed. That thing looked like a cross between a grasshopper and a beetle."

"We saw the thing clear as day on your headcam. Ugly sucker if you ask me." Ashley commented.

"I'm with you on the ugly part, little sis. But my other part for its description starts with an F not a S."

"I second that emotion, Ice Queen. Cat Zero-One pushing on."

Before doing so, Selina decided to make a little switch. She let her rifle hang by the shoulder strap so she could pull the case off her back and set it down to open it.

In addition to the railgun, she found four extra magazines all containing ninety rounds of hypervelocity dual purpose rounds and a little note on the weapon too.

Happy birthday Selina Kyle.

Ice Queen and Athena.

Selina turned on the small computer module at the top which consisted of a telescopic sight with a built in laser rangefinder and counter telling her how many rounds she currently had. She was pleased to see that it already had a magazine of ninety rounds waiting to be used. She also discovered that it came with a retractable bipod she could use if she had to mount it on something. Sandra did say that all of her recommendations were taken to heart. Hopefully that included doing away with the fifteen second recharge time between shots the prototype had.

The case was big enough to store her rifle in too so she placed it in there along with four magazines she took from her vest pockets so she could put the railgun mags in their place.

"Alright Scarlett, we're going up against some freaky monster bugs today. Don't let me down."

Black Lancer sounded cool. But Scarlett had a better ring to Selina. Probably because it was the name of one of her cats.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A minute after her engagement with what she called a hopper-beetle, Selina was now staring down a pack of them. Apparently her previous fight got their attention. The creatures hissed menacingly and snapped their jaws at her, but she just stood firm with her railgun ready.

"Alright you buggers, let's play."

The five monstrosities began their charge. Selina lined up the lead creature in her sights and fired. The creature exploded instantly and two of its companions fell to the floor after having four of their legs blown off.

But two of them were still charging at Selina, she acquired the one on the right and obliterated it then took a step back to build some space before firing to take out the other one. With them out of the way, Selina effortlessly dispatched the two hopper-beetles thrashing about on the floor.

"Cat Zero-One to Ice Queen and Athena, I now have six ugly bugger kills to my name. This railgun is awesome."

"Good shooting, Cat Zero-One. You are currently twenty meters from the first lab wing. There might be more hostiles in the area so proceed with caution," Sandra said.

"Copy."

Lab Wing One

After feasting on the corpses of some workers, a hopper-beetle emerged from Lab Seven with blood on its face and roared. Sensing another potential meal approaching, it turned to the left and started trotting down the hallway pass the carnage around it.

A few seconds later, there was a brief purple flash followed by an explosion. Selina was halfway down the hall when she made the shot. After walking through the smoke, she came upon the lab wing and saw multiple bodies torn asunder. It was pretty much the same thing in the labs too, after checking all eight labs, she activated her radio.

"Ice Queen, this is Cat Zero-One. I just swept through Lab Wing OIne and found no survivors. Several people were killed out in the hallway and others were killed in the labs. They all had their doors knocked down by the creatures."

"The emergency seals should've been engaged over those doors the moment the breach occurred," Ashley said.

"If they were engaged, they did absolutely nothing to protect the people inside. And to be honest, I think you'll be better off blowing this place to bits."

"We already have assets on standby for such a contingency. But the Pentagon is still hoping that the place can be cleared and reclaimed, of course that all depends on the severity of the infestation which we still need to determine along with its source. You're doing a great job so far, Agent Kyle. Continue mission."

"Copy, Ice Queen. Cat Zero-One out."

Back in the ops center, one of the radar screens started beeping.

"General Hayes, a bogey just showed up on radar and is heading towards Facility-45," Air Force Captain, Corey Dunham said.

"How far out is it?"

"Currently six miles from the exclusion zone and closing, Ma'am. I just got an ID on it…it's a Cessna-680."

"That's a business jet. Something tells me it isn't flying towards restricted airspace by accident."

"Do you think it belongs to Wayne Enterprises, Ashley?"

"Fifty bucks says yes, Sandra. Who else besides us and them know about the place?"

"General, air traffic control reports that the craft is not responding to their hails. It is now two miles from the exclusion zone."'

"If we can't get their attention the easy way, we'll get it the hard way," Sandra said with her arms folded.

"I actually like the hard way," Ashley replied.

The next report from Dunham was of the bogey breaching the exclusion zone and Sky-Tigers One and Two moving to intercept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Facility-45 airspace

Twelve-thousand feet

Lieutenant Colonel Cooper of the 152nd Fighter Squadron of the Arizona Air National Guard and his wingman, Captain Stoller were closing in on the intruder at high speed from Six O'clock in their F-16 fighters. They were two of eight F-16s tasked with enforcing the NFZ over the area. Prior to taking flight, they were told that hostiles of unknown origin had breached a government facility and they were to keep the airspace clear until forces on the ground could get the situation under control.

Ten minutes ago, Cooper tried asking for an update on the situation at the facility, but was told all information regarding the facility desginated as Foxtrot-Six was on a need to know basis. In other words, this was not a typical situation.

"So what's the plan, boss?" Stoller asked.

"We're gonna make a high speed pass to get their attention and then we'll come back around and say hello."

"Copy."

"Sky-Tiger Three, are you in position to take the shot if necessary?"

"Affirmative, Sky-Tiger One. I am six miles behind you guys and tracking the bogey on radar."

"Good. Alright Sky-Tiger Two, it's time make our presence known."

"Roger, going to max thrust."

"One mile from the Cessna, Cooper and Stoller pushed their throttles to full power and blew past the plane at close range, creating a great deal of turbulence in the process.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan Hurst shouted as he struggled to maintain control.

"I don't know, they came by so freaking fast," his copilot, Felton replied.

"Cessna on heading two, eight, six. Do we have your attention now?"

"This is Cessna Whiskey Echo Nine-Seventeen, who the hell is this?"

"This is Arizona Air National Guard flight lead Sky-Tiger One coming back around on your starboard wing. And you buddy boy have just entered restricted airspace. Now unless you wish for you and your plane to be planted face first in the Arizona desert, you will follow us to Luke Air Force base where you and all onboard will be detained for questioning. You have ten seconds to decide between compliance and kissing the dirt. I suggest you choose wisely."

"Alright, Sky-Tiger One, we'll comply."

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sandra asked over the radio. The sound of her voice shook Hurst and Felton to the core. They were too fearful to respond.

"Control, this is Sky-Tiger One, we are bringing the intruder to you. ETA, sixteen minutes."

"Copy that, make sure he doesn't wander off."

"Oh he won't," Cooper replied.

Luke AFB ops room

"It looks like you were right, little sis. The plane our fighters intercepted is in fact owned by Wayne enterprise," Sandra said after running its transponder code through the FAA database.

"Normally I would be jumping for joy about being right, but we still have a situation to do deal with."

"And speaking of situations, I want you to run the interrogations of our guests when they arrive."

"I will get a team together on the tarmac right now."

"Have fun, little sis," Sandra replied then Ashley turned and headed for the exit. After the doors closed, Sandra turned back to the screen showing the video feed from Selina's helmet cam.

"Ice Queen, this is Cat Zero-One. I have a visual on a new pair of contacts hanging from the ceiling."

Facility-45

The sight before Selina was hideous, dozens of big brown sacs were hanging from the ceiling and they appeared to be breathing. Selina raised her railgun to fire on one of them, but a better idea came to mind. She lowered her weapon then grabbed a grenade from one of her vest pockets then rolled it down the hall after pulling the pin. It came to stop in beneath of the sacs and detonated.

At that moment, the creatures dropped down to the floor and let out ominous sounding roars.

Selina instantly went to town with the Scarlett, the first two slugs passed through their initial targets at Mach Seven and bagged a few more creatures that were unlucky enough to be standing right behind them. One of the creatures tried to lunge at Selina with its four cornered mouth open wide, but ended up getting blasted by a round in midair.

As great as it was, Selina didn't stop to admire her shot, she continued the process of Shoot, shift, repeat until the last one was blown away.

"Hallway cleared, thirty sackers destroyed."

"Considering how they attack, I'd say that's a good name for them," Sandra commented.

"Yeah, I'm moving on to the next part of this house of horrors. Cat Zero-One out."

Selina went fifty meters before encountering another group of sacs, but there was only three of them so she simply obliterated them with the railgun and moved on.

Luke AFB

Seventeen minutes later

The moment the Cessna-680 touched down and rolled onto the tarmac, it was surrounded by two MRAP vehicles from base security and four JLTVs of the FBI TAC team that accompanied Agent Hayes from Gotham. In a matter of seconds, the plane was surrounded by twenty security force personnel and sixteen feds all in full combat gear and rifles ranging from M4-A1s to M16-A2s trained on the plane. There were also two remote controlled fifty caliber machine guns mounted on top of the MRAPS if things got really nasty. Hurst opened the cabin door and lowered the boarding ladder with the push of a button.

"Attention, everyone on the plane, remain seated until instructed to disembark," the security team leader, Master Sergeant Banderas shouted through a megaphone.

A black Chevy Suburban sped up to the scene with its siren blaring and came to a stop in the space between the two teams. Agent Hayes got out wearing a vest and helmet along with two more TAC team operators. Banderas and Agent Emerson approached her.

"Status, gentlemen?"

"The plane is surrounded and powered down, ma'am," Agent Emerson reported.

"Sniper teams are in position on the control tower and the nearby buildings," Banderas said.

"Here's to hoping we can take these guys alive so we can figure out what the hell they were thinking," Hayes replied then glanced at Bandera's megaphone. "May I?"

"All yours, Agent Hayes."

"Thank you." Ashley walked up to the barricade and raised the megaphone to her lips. "Attention all passengers and crew, this is Agent Ashley Hayes of the FBI. You are to disembark from the plane and kneel on the tarmac with your hands behind your heads. Whatever weapons or gear you may've brought with you, leave it on the plane. You have thirty seconds to comply or we will blow the plane to bits."

The last part of her statement really got them going, twelve men dressed in black BDUs scrambled down the ladder and kneeled on the ground followed by Hurst and Felton. The badges on the BDU jackets confirmed Ashley's earlier assumption and shocked Emerson.

"Well, well, what the hell. These guys are from Wayne Enterprises," Emerson said. Ashley ignored his comment and continued on addressing the group.

"Who amongst you is the team leader?"

"I am, Agent Hayes. Todd Simmons. Wayne Enterprises Special Tactical Response Unit."

"Well as of this moment, you are all under arrest for violating restricted airspace and interfering with a military operation."

"But Facility-45 is the property of our company," Todd said. Ashley lowered the megaphone and walked through the gap between the barriers to get right up in Todd's face, Agent Emerson and Sergeant Banderas followed her with some of their men behind them.

"Allow me to enlighten you on an unspoken rule, Mr. Simmons. When you partner with the United States government, your stuff becomes our stuff. Master Sergeant, take them away. Agent Emerson, take four men with you onto that plane and search every inch. Tear it apart if you have to."

"Yes, ma'am."

After the STRU members and their pilots were handcuffed and hauled away, Ashley decided to go onto the plane to see what Emerson and his men found

"Any luck guys?' she asked upon entering the cabin.

"Plenty, ma'am. We found their gear in duffle bags in the overhead compartments and an armory in the back."

"An armory?"

"Yes, ma'am," Emerson replied.

Ashley walked to the back of the plane and sure enough, there was an armory. Two of Emerson's men were still in the process of tagging everything.

There was a decent assortment of firepower present. HK-416 assault rifles, M-249 light machine guns, M-32 grenade launchers and even a dozen flamethrowers.

"The ATF would have a field day with this," Ashley commented then activated her radio to contact her sister.

"Hey Sandra, how is Selina doing?"

"She is still kicking ass and taking names. She just had a close call with a group of insects she calls Spitters due to the fact that they spit acid. One of them tried to spray her in the face, but she dodged it and smoked the whole pack with a grenade. Six creatures in total."

"Does she still have her railgun."

"Oh yeah, she took out a new pack of creatures called sackers and a few more hopper-beetles with it before she encountered the Spitters. But she still hasn't found any survivors."

"Damn," Ashley replied. "Well I'm about to go question Todd Simmons. He's the leader of the team from the plane we intercepted."

"What kind of team?"

"Wayne Enterprises Special Tactical Response Unit."

"Basically a squad of corporate SWAT wannabes?"

"Yeah."

"You know little sis, I can't help but wonder how much control does Bruce Wayne really have over his company. He should be spending more there cleaning house than trotting around the globe."

"Perhaps Mr. Simmons can shed some light on that too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Interrogation Room one

Todd Simmons was looking down at his cuffed hands on the table. The rest of his team members were confined in separate rooms, probably being questioned by the feds at this very moment.

It was supposed to be a simple job. Go in, clean up the mess, and get out. Getting intercepted by F-16s and detained by the FBI and the United States Air Force was definitely not part of the plan.

The door opened and he looked up to see Agent Hayes walking in with her helmet in hand. There were two guards standing by on opposite sides of the door too. Ashley slammed her helmet on the table and sat down across from him."

"Why didn't you guys identify yourselves when air traffic control tried hailing you?"

"We had orders to fly in under complete radio silence, no transmissions to or from the plane until we landed at the facility."

"Who in Wayne Enterprises would draw up such a flightplan and why?"

"The Board of Directors. You know, the real power of a corporation. It was meant to decrease the chances of our mission being discovered by groups who might want to gain intel on our research projects. Foreign spies, rival companies."

Ashley knew those kinds of threats were a given in the business world, but wasn't interested in them at the moment.

"When did your bosses know that Facility-45 was compromised?"

"About five hours ago." When the distress call was discovered, they told us to gear up and fly out here to clean up the mess."

"You mean to say they didn't get the distress call right away?"

"Wayne Enterprises doesn't open till Seven AM. Even then, it takes a while to sort through messages that came overnight.

"That explains why we detected it before you guys did," Ashley thought to herself then went on to her next question. "So what prompted them to establish an STRU in the first place?

"After that mess at Indian Hill, the Board decided to create a unit to deal with elements within our company that engage in nefarious activities. Especially if those activities result in situations like Indian Hill and Facility-45."

"So Wayne Enterprises is now in the business of killing its own employees?'

'We don't kill the workers, we put down their mutated subjects and detain those calling the shots."

"And what happens after they are detained?"

"They are brought before the board and drummed out of the company."

"Has Bruce Wayne ever been present at these hearings?"

"The board likes to handle these things its own way. Bruce may be the CEO, but that doesn't mean he is privy to everything. Especially since he is still a teenager. Sure he can put on a tailor suit and hold meetings but-."

"Don't forget that he was also put in charge of the fight against the Court of Owls by the President of the United States six months ago. A campaign that was carried successfully," Ashley stated sternly.

"True, but he is still a teenager. I'm surprised that-."

"Whatever you are surprised about regarding Bruce is not important. Now did the Board tell you anything about the creatures you would be going up against?" We found some serious firepower on your plane."

"They told us that the specimens in question were creatures not of this Earth and authorized the use of heavy weapons. Which is always the case whenever we get a call. I am in complete violation of my NDA by telling you this."

"Your NDA is of no concern to me Mr. Simmons, Ashley replied then got up, grabbed her helmet and headed for the door. Thank you, Airman," she said to the guard holding it for her.

Ops room.

General Hayes was watching the feed from Selina's helmet cam as she fired away at a horde of creatures that were trying to get her. This time, it was a combination of hopper-beetles. Sackers, Spitters, and some new creatures that weren't encountered until a minute ago. They looked like a mix between a crab and a spider.

"You're doing great, Selina. Keep it up."

"Thanks, Ice Queen," Selina replied then sent another group of creatures into oblivion at Mach seven. The rounds from the Scarlett were going through four to six creatures at a time depending on how they were moving when she fired. Selina fired off another round and took out a Spitter and a Hedi-crab. Her term for the crab/spider like creatures. Hidi was short for hideous which what they were.

With the magazine empty, Selina pulled out a nine-banger grenade and chucked it at the advancing horde before dropping back behind a crate to reload. The process of taking the spent mag out and putting a fresh one in looked like one swift motion. Sandra was impressed.

Before popping up to re-engage, Selina threw another nine-banger over the crate to stun the creatures some more. The moment the flashes faded, Selina popped up and unleashed more Mach seven fury on the creatures. Many of whom were still stunned.

After seeing too many of their brethren blown to smithereens, the ones at the rear of the horde turned and ran.

"It looks like the remainder are calling it quits."

"Remember what I taught you, Cat Zero-One. Don't let up."

"Roger."

Selina chased the four hidi-crabs down the hall and blasted them one by one, she nailed the last one just when it was about to turn the corner. The round also blew a hole in the wall.

"Outstanding, outstanding, outstanding. It looks like your time on the streets of Gotham combined with mine and Ashley's training is really paying off," Sandra said.

"I agree. I'm about go silent until I come across something else worth speaking of. Cat Zero-One out."

Sandra leaned back in her chair smiling as Ashley came back into the room and rejoined her. Putting her helmet on the table and her vest on the back of her chair after removing it

"Did I miss anything?" Ashley asked as she unzipped her jacket.

"Selina encountered a pack of over fifty buggers and blew every single one of them to kingdom come with her trusty Scarlett. How was the interrogation of Mr. Simmons?"

"Surprisingly, he was very forthcoming. The STRU was created by the Board of Directors behind Bruce's back after the Indian Hill incident to deal with nefarious activities within the company."

"Such as other Indian Hill style experiments?"

"Exactly. And Wayne Enterprises didn't know their facility was compromised until they opened for business this morning."

"That explains their delayed response. Which I am glad about by the way. There is no way I would trust a bunch of mercs to contain a mess this big. They didn't even bring enough men to set a perimeter around it. Let alone hold down their exit point."

"But you did, and that's why they pay you the big bucks."

"Damn right, little sis."

In addition to Major Reddington's team, Sandra brought along a full battalion from her unit to encircle the facility. Anything that escaped the facility grounds wouldn't make it half a mile before encountering heavy fire. If the actual size of Division Nineteen was publicly known, it would be big enough to qualify as America's third army.

"And he also said that the creatures in the facility are not of this Earth."

"His teammates said the same thing. I monitored their interrogations from here along with Selina's progress. The pilots on the other hand knew nothing beyond where they were flying to"

"You didn't watch mine of Mr. Simmons?"

"I wanted to hear about it from you. So he didn't make any nasty comments on you like that Bruce lookalike we dealt with?"

"I didn't give him much to comment on, I had my vest on the entire time. The loser couldn't check out my boobs even if he wanted too."

"Loser, very funny."

Ashley chuckled softly then sat down in the chair next to Sandra and watched Selina's progress on the screen.

All was calm for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Selina opened the door to the Janitor's closet and went in with her pistol ready. It would've been too risky to use the railgun in here due to the small space. A quick sweep confirmed there were no people or monsters present, so she holstered her Beretta and switched back to the Scarlett gun before moving on.

As she walked down the hall, she made an assessment in her mind. So far she was doing very well against the creatures, but based on the size of the last group she encountered and engaged, there was a good chance she would encounter many more if she ventured any further. The next group might be more than she could handle.

If it weren't for the promise of a big paycheck, she would've left the place and told Sandra to just blow it up. But that might've caused her to get half pay for the job or worst, nothing. She was gonna continue the mission, but she needed to find a better way to confirm how bad this infestation was, and fast.

But unbeknownst to her, Ashley and Sandra were experiencing a problem back at the base

"Cat Zero-One, come in. Cat Zero-One, come in," Ashley shouted into her headset. A few seconds ago, the video feed from her headcam turned to static.

"Calvin, did something go wrong with the comm link?" Sandra said.

"Our comm link is working fine, ma'am. The issue appears to be on Selina's end."

"Dammit, this is just how we lost contact with the Ranger team when they entered the facility," Sandra said then activated her earpiece. "Ice Queen to Mad Dog One-One, come in.

"Mad Dog One-One reading you loud and clear, Ice Queen," Reddington replied. "What's up?"

"We just lost our video and comm links with Selina. I'm sending her last known position to your smartwatch now."

Reddington's watch beeped and he looked at it and saw that she was deep within the facility.

"No worries, Ice Queen. We'll find her. Team One, on me."

"Copy that, Ice Queen out."

Reddington along with six men went down the entrance ramp with their railguns and SAWs at the ready, leaving the rest of the team to hold the line with the JLTVs.

Considering how far into the facility she was, Reddington hoped she had whatever jam she was in dealt with before they reached her. And still living to talk about it too.

Hallway thirty-five

A ten legged horned face creature with a bulb on top of its frill was ramming away at a barrier blocking access to a room where it sensed a potential meal. It had been doing this for a while and was finally starting to make some dents. The creature, snarled repeatedly as it rammed the barrier.

After three more hits, the barrier was on the verge of giving way to the more vulnerable door on the other side. It would only take one more hit to slam through it. The creature backed up against a wall and prepared to make a final charge. When it heard a whistling sound. It hissed and turned to the right to face what could be a much easier meal or another creature coming to compete for it. It turned out to be Selina Kyle standing ten feet away with her railgun ready.

"Bye bye," She said then pulled the trigger and the heathen standing before her before her was no more. The blast also took out the barrier and damaged the door. Shortly after the kill, her radio crackled to life with a frantic call.

"Cat Zero-One, this is Athena, what's your status? I repeat, what's your status?"

"Calm down, Agent Hayes. I'm still here and just blasted another bug."

"We lost contact with you a few seconds ago and sent some of Reddington's guys to see if you needed help."

"You can tell them to hold their horses because the situation is under control. Anyway, I'm about to enter a lab the ugly bulb on the frill horned faced monster was trying to break into."

"Copy that."

Selina walked up to the door and prepared to make her entrance. She took a deep breath then kicked it open and stormed in.

"Friendly, friendly, don't shoot," A pair of voices shouted. Selina turned to the left and saw what appeared to lab techs and a security guard huddled in a corner. Two women and one man.

"Just when I thought all hope for anyone in this place was lost, I stumble across you three," Selina commented after lowering the weapon."

"Oh thank God. But where is the rest of the cavalry?" one of the techs asked.

"As far as you three are concerned, I am the cavalry. Agent Selina Kyle, OGA."

"Other Government Agency, huh? I am Officer Gates, Wayne Enterprises security wing and these are Drs. Higgins and Marie."

"It looks like you found three survivors, Cat," Sandra said over the radio."

"Yeah and the lab I'm in is filled with drones. Do you think you can tap into one of them?"

"We're attempting remote access now, standby."

A moment later, the propellers on four of the drones started spinning and they rose up off the table.

"Just the breakthrough I was looking for," Selina commented.

"Where do you want us to send them?" Sandra asked.

"Down the hall. The answer to our million dollar question might be down there."

"You're playing it smart not going to the hangar Agent Kyle," Higgins said.

"Why?"

"Because that is where this mess started."

"Okay, we're sending the drones that way now. Agent, Kyle, keep those people safe."

"Roger, Ice Queen," Selina replied then turned to Gates. "Can you shoot?"

"Of course."

"Good." Selina took the case off her back and threw it to him. There is an F-2000 assault rifle in there with some magazines and forty millimeter grenade rounds. Bullets only slow the creatures down, but the forty mils will take'em out."

"Got it. I'll cover the door while you and the eggheads watch the recon.

"I got a control station set up," Marie said. After grabbing the rifle and putting the grenades into his vest pockets, Gates ran to the door and knelt down ready to fire on anything that tried to approach.

Seeing anything?" Selina asked as she joined Marie and Higgins at the terminal.

"Just a bunch of sacs hanging from the ceiling." Marie said. Selina told them those were the sacker creatures and that was how they positioned themselves to ambush their victims."

"Fight any of them?"

"Yeah, along with many other buggers. If it wasn't for this railgun AKA Scarlett, I would've been ripped apart on my first encounter with a hopper beetle."

"That would've sucked," Higgins commented.

One hour later, the drones reached the hangar… or what used to be the hangar.

The footage they were transmitting to the terminal and the Luke ops center was less than pretty.

Luke AFB operations room.

"What the hell," Ashley said in a low tone," those creatures turned the whole hangar into their nesting ground. Just look at all of those egg clusters."

"How many do you got Lieutenant?" Sandra asked the officer who was controlling the drones.

"Scans indicate well over nine-hundred eggs in each cluster and a ton of creatures of various kinds moving about. I also got something else, ma'am. It looks like a…"

"A space ship, it's a freaking space ship," Ashley said in disbelief.

"Fair guess is those creatures were its cargo," Colonel Calvin commented.

"Ashley, tell Selina to get out of there. I'm going for option B," Sandra ordered then picked up the phone. "This is Brigadier General Hayes, I need the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs on the line ASAP." A moment later, she was connected to General Francis.

"General Hayes?"

"Sir, I have confirmed that Facility-45 has been compromised by hostile alien creatures. Agent Kyle managed to find three survivors, but the creatures have established a nesting ground in the hangar. They got over a thousand eggs in there that could hatch at any moment."

"How do you plan on containing them?"

"I'm going for option B. I was hoping I could send in the teams to take the place back, but they would be overwhelmed if they tried to storm the nest. Option B is the only way, sir."

"Understood. Call me back when it's done."

"Yes, sir. Hayes out."

"Selina and the survivors are hauling ass to Reddington's team in hallway twenty-one," Ashley reported.

"Calvin, put me through to the strike packages and bring them up on the main screen."

"Yes ma'am," Calvin replied. The satellite feed of the facility was replaced by that of the air traffic control radar.

"Wow," Ashley commented upon seeing the amount of planes in the air. There were three large formations consisting of F-16s and F-35s.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Sandra asked upon noticing the astounded look on her sister's face.

"Yeah." Sandra smiled and proceed to contact one of the formations. "Ice Queen to strike package Alpha-Whiskey, you are cleared to push to the target. I repeat, you are cleared to push to target."

"Roger that, Arrow flight inbound."

"Raven flight inbound."

A clock popped on above the screen. Selina and company had about sixteen minutes to clear out before the jets showed up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Keep moving people, Selina said as she, Higgins, Marie, and Gates continued their sprint through the hallway.

"Cat Zero-One, this is Athena, come in."

"Go."

"Sandra just gave the greenlight to the strike fighters and they are inbound to the facility."

"How many?"

"Twenty-four F-16s and twenty-four F-35s. Each plane is packing a pair of two-thousand pound JDAMs."

"She could've waited a few seconds to give us a head start."

"Me telling you and the group to get the hell out of there was the head start," Ashley replied.

"Is there a ride inbound for the survivors?"

"The same chopper that brought you in is on its way back to pick them up. How close are you to Reddington's team?"

"We're currently in hallway thirty-three, progressing towards hallway thirty-two."

"You might want to speed it up some more, Athena out."

"How much time do we have now?" Marie asked. Selina checked her smartwatch before giving an answer.

"Thirteen minutes."

"Thirteen is an unlucky number you know," Gates commented.

"Well it's the time we got, so let's make the most of it and move faster. Getting bombed by the Air Force is not on my to do list."

"Ditto, Agent Kyle," Gates replied.

They bolted through six more hallways without incident. But Gates heard something clattering on the floor behind them when they reached hallway twenty-six.

"Contact six O'clock," he shouted then spun around a saw a dozen hedi-crabs closing in and fired on them with the F-2000. Letting off nine rounds followed by a grenade from the underbarrel launcher that took out three and made the rest stumble into each other since they were traveling so close together.

"Nice to know I still got it."

"What are you talking about?" Selina asked.

"I was a Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines before I became a corporate rent-a-cop."

"Good thing I picked you to handle my little friend there."

"Yeah, but I wished I had the gun you were holding. It looks awesome."

"If we're lucky not to get eaten or blown to bits, my boss may have a proposition for you."

Sounds-." Gates heard the hissing of the creatures again, meaning they were back in pursuit. Gates spun around a let off another nine round burst before turning back to group. Selina spun around fired off two rounds from her railgun, taking out some and wounding the rest. But they weren't wounded enough to quit the chase. "They're still coming," Gates said after putting another grenade into the launcher.

"Your turn to take the next shot then."

"Roger." Gates spun around and fired off the grenade. This time he dropped the remaining creatures.

"We're clear for now, they're down," Gates said as he reloaded. You happen to have anymore forty mils on you, Agent Kyle?"

"Sorry, all I got left now in terms of grenades is some nine-bangers."

"How much time do we have left now, Agent Kyle?" Marie asked.

"Seven minutes."

"And we're only in hallway twenty-four."

"At least we're halfway there, so hold off the whining," Higgins replied.

Suddenly multiple roars and hisses were heard and Selina activated her radio.

"Major Reddington, this is Selina. I am inbound with the survivors, but I'm afraid we'll be coming in with a pack of buggers on our tails."

"I had a feeling you would be, and that's why I took the liberty of prepping a lovely surprise for them."

"Goody goody, can't wait to see it. Well we just cleared hallway twenty-three, now in hallway twenty-two."

Copy."

A minute later, they were finally in hallway twenty-one.

"So where are your friends?"

"Should be right at the end of hall, Marie."

Eighteen seconds later, they reached Reddington and his team.

"Glad to see you made it, Agent Kyle."

"It's gonna take more than some alien bugs to kill me, Major."

"Speaking of alien bugs, here they come," Gates said then fired off his last grenade and followed up with some suppressing fire. Reddington's teammates joined him with their railguns and M-249s.

"So that was your surprise?" Selina asked.

"No, that is just to stall them. But this is." Reddington pulled out a detonator from one of his vest pockets and squeezed the trigger. Setting off the demolition charges he had planted on half of the ceiling sending it crashing down on the creatures.

But there was no time to admire Reddington's handy work, the team and the survivors were back to hauling ass towards the exit. Selina didn't bother to look at her watch. The cat voice in her head told her to focus on one thing. Running.

The signs marking the hallways seemed to flash by her at supersonic speed and before she knew it, they were running back up the entrance ramp where the convoy and a Pave Hawk helicopter were waiting.

"Gates, Marie, Higgins, that chopper is your ride," Selina said.

"Thanks for the rescue, guys. Gates replied before he ran ahead with Marie and Higgins.

"Sir, permission to evac on the chopper with the survivors so Selina can have my seat?"

"Permission granted, Brolin," Reddington replied.

"I hope it's shotgun."

"It is, and you'll be riding with me."

"Cool."

"The rest of Reddington's unit got back in their JLTVs as Reddington, Selina and the guys he entered the facility with hopped into the lead one.

"Ready in the back?" Reddington asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Sixty seconds till the fireworks," Selina announced.

"Mad Dog One-One, this is Echo Six-Six, we are wheels up and clearing the area."

"Have a nice a flight," Reddington replied as he hit the gas."

"Cat Zero-One to Ice Queen and Athena, The rescue chopper is airborne and we're heading for the exit."

"Copy that, see you back at the base," Sandra said.

"Roger, Cat Zero-One out."

The convoy crashed through the gate and continued east.

"What a rush. And that trick you pulled on the bugs was awesome."

"Thanks Agent kyle, now we're gonna stop here and watch the fireworks.

"I hope I never see any of of those things in Gotham."

"If the strike package does its job right and I'm sure it will, the rest of America won't have worry about them either," Reddington replied.

Arrow flight

One-thousand feet

"Arrow Leader to control, we are coming up on the target. Thirty seconds to weapons release," Lieutenant Colonel Carl Ridley said.

"Copy, Arrow Leader. Friendlies have just cleared the killzone, have fun," Sandra replied over the radio.

"Solid copy."

Upon reaching the release point, two GBU-31 (V)3s fell from each F-16. The first bombs to make impact punched through several ventalitation shafts spread out across the area and continued down into the subterranean facility where they detonated. A few more bombs went through the shafts while the rest punched through buildings and pavement.

The explosions were so powerful, Reddington, Selina, and the rest of the team felt them from where they were standing. Selina hopped up on the hood of a JLTV so she wouldn't have to worry about getting knocked off her feet. The guys around her were standing firm with no worries at all.

As the F-16s made their pass, the F-35s closed in on the facility with their parallel weapon bays open, revealing their GBU-31 (V)3s and AIM-120 AMRAAMs.

"Raven Leader to Raven Flight, pickle, pickle." The explosions from the bombs dropped by the F-16s were still raging when the ones dropped by the Lightning-lls rained down on the place. By now, it was a giant smoldering crater.

Selina began to wonder if there would be anything left to conduct a battle damage assessment on when the strike was over.

The interior was transformed into the living hell. The egg clusters in the nesting ground were obliterated and there was nowhere for the creatures to run as the flames engulfed them. Four more bombs fell into the hangar and struck the space ship which was laying on its side, the explosion caused by its reactor going up was five times more powerful than all of the bombs used so far.

But as powerful as it was, it wasn't enough to keep Sandra from letting second wave add it's ordnance to the mix.

Luke AFB ops center.

"General, third wave is standing by. Should I send them in?" Calvin asked.

"What do you think little sis?" Ashley thought it over as she looked at the UAV footage on the screen.

"I'd say that colossal bang was more than enough to sweep up anything the first wave might've missed. You're good to send in the sweeper teams but I think the second wave was overkill."

"I agree with everything except the overkill part. Colonel call them off."

"Yes, ma'am. Strike Package Echo-Sierra abort, abort."

"Roger, control. Roadrunners, breaking off." Had Sandra given the third wave the go, the target would've been hit by twenty-four more F-16s and F-35s.

"Mad Dog Team, continue your egress. Fox and Romeo Teams will take it from here. Cat Zero-One did you enjoy the show?"

"Hell yeah, but It would've been better if I had some popcorn." Selina's comment drew some laughs from everyone in the room.

As the convoy got back on the move, six Pave Hawks headed towards the smoldering ruins.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Luke AFB

6:53PM

It was nearly nightfall when the convoy drove through the gate, marking the end of its long drive from what was once Facility-45. When it pulled up in front of the main building, Reddington and Selina got out of their vehicle and were greeted by Agent Hayes. The rest of Reddington's team joined them.

"I'm back, Ashley," Selina said.

"I'm glad to see you're still in piece, Cat. And well done out there. The survivors are safe and the infestation has been eradicated. Major Reddington, you and your men did a great job as well."

"Thank you, ma'am. Did the sweeper teams come across any creatures in the ruins?"

"Negative, the airstrikes nailed them all. The only thing left of the place was a blackened crater."

"All in a day's work," Reddington commented."

"Major, the rest of your team is dismissed. But my sister wants the three of us to meet her in the ops room. We came across some interesting info regarding the research that was going on in that place."

"Well let's hit it," Selina said then began to walk forward, but Ashley held up her hand.

"Before I walked out here, she also told me to give you this." She pulled out a patch and pinned it on the spot below the American flag patch on Selina's right shoulder. It was the Division Nineteen unit patch which consisted of the letters XIX." Congratulations, Selina. You are now a full member of the unit."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You know you don't have to address me like that, right?"

"Yeah, but it just felt right at the moment.

Ashley smiled then they went inside.

Upon entering the ops room, Selina noticed that Sandra, Colonel Calvin and other members of her support team were the only ones present.

"Where did all of the Air Force people go?" Selina asked.

"I told them to clear out because what I'm about to tell you all is well above their paygrades."

"Well before you begin, I have something to give you," Selina said then opened one of her side pouches pulled out the plastic bag containing the dogtags she recovered from the fallen Rangers.

"I'll make sure the families of these men are notified," Sandra replied. Selina, Ashley, and Reddington took their seats and the debriefing began.

"The following info does not leave this room, understood?" After getting a nod from everyone, Sandra continued. In 1985, there was a UFO incident similar to the one that happened in Rosewell, New Mexico back in 1947. For some strange reason, the object which later turned out to be an alien ship entered our atmosphere on an erratic flightpath and crashed just outside the city of Phoenix. The National Guard and State Police cordoned off the crash site until the ship could be moved. It was twice as big as the one in Roswell and as you can see in these photos, more intact." Sandra flipped through a series of photos on the main screen showing the ship.

"Was there a crew onboard?" Ashley asked.

"We found eight bodies in various stage of decomposing. Apparently, they died of some illness long before reaching our planet."

"It would've been something if they survived. Imagine what we could've learned from them."

"Assuming they were friendly, Major," Selina commented.

"After the ship was loaded onto a truck, it was taken to Facility-45 where it was kept under guard and studied for many years. The scientist made many attempts to access the cargo hold, but it was sealed by a door that proved to be virtually impenetrable.

"Until recently?"

"Exactly, Cat. Upon gaining access two days before the distress call. The scientist discovered a huge variety of creatures and moved them to multiple labs to study. All records submitted to the Pentagon when they were first discovered indicated that they appeared to be dead.

"But they turned out to be dormant and all hell broke lose when the scientist woke them up."

"Or they woke up by themselves, Ashley," Selina commented. "And now we know how they were able to overrun the place so fast, they were already in multiple locations."

"Yep. And we also have a theory on how our Ranger team got killed. Remember when we lost contact with you prior to locating the survivors, Agent Kyle?"

"Yeah, and then I blasted that creature and everything was back to normal."

"It's safe to say that the thing you blasted was emitting some form of electromagnetic pulse that disrupts electronics within its vicinity."

"And it had a thick hide too," Selina replied.

"Which was why it was able to shrug off their bullets, unfortunately," Ashley said.

"From now on, any teams responding to incidents involving top secret facilities, especially if said facility is connected in any way to Wayne Enterprises will be equipped with Scarlett guns along with their usual weapons."

"I had a feeling you would change the name, General. So what's next?"

"For me, a great deal of paperwork, but you and Ashley can go do some exploring if you want."

"I was thinking we could go grab a bite to eat in Phoenix. It's only fifteen miles from here and it would be a great chance for Selina to see the city's night life."

"Sounds like a great idea. But you could also go to one of the restaurants on the base," Reddington suggested.

"True, but I've been cooped up on this base since yesterday overseeing this operation. I don't think a change in scenery will hurt. Right, Selina?"

"I'm game to go to Phoenix. But before we do that, I would like to take a closer look at one of the F-35s."

"I'll run your request by General Duggan and see if he approves," Sandra replied.

Sure enough, Selina's request was approved and she was now sitting in the cockpit of a multi-role stealth fighter. Ashley and General Duggan were present along with a couple of F-35 pilots. One of them, Captain Browder was up on the boarding ladder giving her a rundown on the jet's features.

"Wow, you guys now have a one size fits all display panel."

"That's right, Selina. And best off all it's a touchscreen. You can see your radar, avionics, fuel gauge, and weapons without having to look down. You can even switch them around if you want."

"Just so I don't break this thing by accident, I'll leave this panel just the way it is, Captain."

"I said the same thing when I sat in this bird for the first time. Now the neatest feature is the DAS which stands for Distributed Aperture System. It consist of six infrared sensors positioned around the aircraft that scan in all directions at once and anything they pick up like targets or threats are transmitted directly to you via your display panel or helmet mounted display along with what they are and recommendations on how to deal with them."

"Is that the reason why there is no HUD in this like there is in the F-16? I sat in the cockpit of one at Gotham International airport when the 55th Fighter Squadron was in town helping us in our fight against the Court of Owls."

"Yes, but some pilots can have a HUD if they want. Another thing DAS does is make blindspots a thing of the past. You can even see through the floor of the plane."

"Let me see," Selina said then lowered her visor and looked down. "Wow, I can actually see the ground beneath me. She looked back over her shoulder and could see what was behind her too.

"The HMD also gives you off-boresight targeting capabilities, which means you can lock onto any hostile aircraft within your field of view. And when paired with AIM-9X Sidewinders, you can engage bandits on your six."

The F-16 pilots had the same targeting capability on their helmets too."

"I used to fly the Viper, a beautiful and powerful plane. But with the DAS and Electro Optical Targeting System combined with the APG-81 radar, the F-35 will revolutionize the way we conduct air to air and air to surface missions."

"I bet this thing costs more than Bruce's house."

"At a hundred million dollars per aircraft, you are absolutely right. Between us, the Navy, and the Marines, we plan on having one-thousand seven-hundred and sixty three in our inventory and many of our allies plan on buying some too," Browder replied."

"If you like, Agent Kyle, we can set up a mission for you on one of our F-35 simulators. It will give you a greater sense of its capabilities," General Duggan said.

"Do you mind waiting a little longer to head out to Phoenix, Agent Hayes?"

"Of course not. I'm actually glad you're willing to try new things."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

One hour later

After the completing the simulator mission, Agent Hayes and Selina were on the road heading towards Phoenix in a black Chevy Suburban. Not wanting Selina to take on the mission by herself, Hayes joined her on another simulator to back her up. The scenario they dealt with involved striking a weapons storage facility guarded by an integrated air defense system. They circumvented the system via the gaps in its radar coverage, reached the launch point for their weapons and egressed without being detected. By the time their bombs hit the facility, they were long gone.

"Thanks for being my wingwoman, Ashley?"

"You're welcome, Cat. Though they could've thrown in some enemy fighters to make it more exciting."

"Given how stealthy our fighters were, they would've been dead before they saw us."

"There's that, but it's not everyday you get to duke it out in the air."

"Blowing somebody out of the sky from long range doesn't really count as duking it out. More like sniping."

"I agree, but it still would've been great to splash them as a team. Anyway, I wonder what Bruce is up to."

"Probably trying to find the meaning of life and everything in the universe. I hope he's not getting himself into trouble."

"I'm sure Alfred is keeping an eye on him."

"That has never stopped him from sneaking off before. Especially with me. So what do you know about this city?"

It's the largest city in the state and home to over four point one million people. It is also the state capital."

"Must be a nice place."

"It is, but it also has the infamous title of being the kidnapping capital of America. There is also a fair amount of drug trafficking that goes through here too. The drugs are smuggled in via Mexico then pass through here on their way to more lucrative trade centers on the east coast."

"Don Maroni used to run the drug trade in Gotham. But after he was killed by Fish Mooney, some of his goons went to work for Penguin while others started up their own mini empires. But aren't you and the other agencies doing anything to combat the drug crap in this area?"

"We do what we can to curb this nonsense nationwide, but as long there are people who want to smoke and snort that shit, victory in the war on drugs is a long way off. I think containing the problem is more realistic than eliminating it."

"Bruce sometimes speaks of this grandiose idea of ridding Gotham of its problems. He may or may not be able to patch up the city, but I think the best anyone can do for Gotham is slap on a band aid here and there. Its glory days if it ever had any are behind it."

"Sadly you may be right, but I like hold out some hope for Bruce's plan. Whatever it may be."

"I ask myself the same question every day, Ashley. What the hell is his plan?"

"Speaking of plans, where do you want to eat?"

"I'm scrolling through your palm pilot now, standby," Selina replied as they drove past a sign that said welcome to Phoenix. Selina kept going down the list of restaurants in the city until she came across one that peeked her interest. "Hey Ashely, you ever had Korean barbeque before?"

"It's something I have always wanted to try, but never had the time."

"Well you certainly got it now. I haven't tried it before either."

"Name and address?"

"Sizzle Korean Barbeque. Address, two, one, zero, zero, one North Tatum Boulevard."

"Great, Ashley replied then activated her earpiece. "Team, this is Hayes. We're heading to Sizzle Korean Barbeque on North Tatum Boulevard."

"Copy that, I'll have my team positioned throughout the area around the restaurant so you and Selina can have a pleasant feast. Speaking of which, I had Korean Barbeque before, you and Cat are going to love it," Agent Emerson replied.

"I'm glad he called me by my one of my preferred names. I only wish to be called Agent Kyle when I'm on a mission."

"Fair enough," Ashley replied then made a right turn with the four Suburbans carrying Agent Emerson and his TAC team right behind them.

Selina took a moment to look out the window at the people on the sidewalks who appeared to be enjoying themselves.

You saved them all, Selina. Too bad they'll never know it. Selina thought to herself but she quickly added something else.

Then again, being an unsung hero suits me just fine.

Somewhere in Norway

Two days later

"Breakfast is served, Master Bruce," Alfred said as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and hashbrowns next to Bruce as he turned on his laptop.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce and Alfred were currently staying in a cabin in the Norwegian wilderness. He had brought his laptop with him to keep up on the news in Gotham. He was just about to check the headlines when he saw the number one next to the mail icon. This was the first time throughout his entire trip that he received a message. He clicked on it and saw a title that said Greetings from Arizona, B and opened it.

Dear Bruce

I recently completed my first assignment as an agent of the OGA. I helped our friends mop up a mess in Arizona, the Ice Queen says I will be cleared to tell you all about it at a later date. What I can tell you is that I was rewarded with a ninety-thousand dollar check for my efforts so the pockets of Gotham will be safe for the time being.

Wherever you and Alfred may be right now, I hope you two are doing well.

Love Selina.

He scrolled down a saw a couple of photos from Selina. The first was of her, standing on a rock with the Grand Canyon in the background wearing a purple tank top, shorts, and a cap with the Arizona state flag on it, the next one was of her at the same location but Agent Hayes was in the photo with her smiling and waving at the camera as though she was waving to him.

The next three were of Selina sitting in the cockpit of an F-35 at Luke Air Force Base, her and Ashley giving each other a high five after their mission in the F-35 simulators and the last one was of them smiling and giving two thumbs up over the Korean Barbeque they were eating on the night after the mission.

Bruce smiled at the fact that Selina was keeping him in her thoughts just as he was keeping her in his. He clicked reply and began typing his response.

Fin.

AN. I hope you all enjoyed this story.


End file.
